Helenas Vermächtnis
by kslchen
Summary: "'Ich habe nachgedacht', wiegelte Hermione ab, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht reichen würde. 'Worüber', hakte er auch prompt nach. Hermione hob abwehrend eine Hand: 'Nichts.'"


**_Ursprünglich als H/Hr geschrieben, aber mittlerweile auf R/Hr umgeändert, weil ich sowieso noch nie fand, dass Harry und Hermione zusammen gehören und eigentlich auch nicht weiß, warum ich diese One-Shot damals so verfasst habe. Also R/Hr!_**

_Die Idee zu dieser FF kam mir im Urlaub, als ich Marion Zimmer Bradleys ‚Die Feuer von Troja' gelesen habe. Ob sie viel Sinn macht, weiß ich nicht, aber ich wollte sie trotzdem schreiben, also: Hier ist sie._

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie immer nichts, außer der Idee. Die Charaktere gehören JKR und der Rest? Fragt mich nicht. Vielleicht Homer (kommt in seiner ‚Ilias' zum ersten Mal vor) oder so. Ist auch egal, zumindest gehört es nicht mir._

_Summary:  
One-Shot! „‚Ich habe nachgedacht', wiegelte Hermione ab, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht reichen würde. ‚Worüber?', hakte er auch prompt nach. Hermione hob abwehrend eine Hand: ‚Nichts!'"_

**Helenas Vermächtnis**

Schon seit Minuten starrte Hermione auf die Seiten ihres Buches. Aber sie las nicht. Sie dachte nach. Über sich. Und über ihr Leben. Sie war immer schon Hermione gewesen. Die Streberin. Übermäßig klug. Beste Freundin des großen Harry Potters und natürlich von Ron Weasley. Immer nur beste Freundin. Nicht besonders hübsch, nicht besonders beliebt. Sie wurde meistens übersehen. War es nicht wert, wahrgenommen zu werden. Am meisten hasste sie ihr Aussehen. Buschige, braune Haare. Langweilige, braune Augen. Kränklich, blasse Haut. Kindlich, flache Figur. Nicht schön genug um wahrgenommen zu werden, nicht hässlich genug um verspottet zu werden.

„Was ist?", riss Harrys Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er hatte sie beobachtet. Und Hermione hätte ihn verfluchen können. Niemand sollte es wissen. Niemand! Und doch würde Harry erst Ruhe geben, wenn er wusste, was sie bedrückte. Das war ihr klar. Und anlügen konnte sie ihn nicht. Trotzdem startete Hermione einen Versuch: „Was soll sein? Ich lese." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und widersprach: „Nein. Es sei denn du kannst lesen, wenn die eine halbe Stunde auf ein und dasselbe Wort starrst." Verdammt! Das hatte sie vergessen. Beim lesen bewegten sich die Augen mit. Wenn Harry gesehen hatte, dass ihre das nicht taten – und das hatte er –, dann wusste er also auch, dass sie log. Und daraus schloss er dann ganz richtig, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ron hatte wie immer nichts gemerkt. Und Harry merkte sonst auch nichts. Wieso jetzt?

„Ich habe nachgedacht", wiegelte Hermione ab, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht reichen würde. „Worüber?", hakte er auch prompt nach. Hermione hob abwehrend eine Hand: „Nichts!" „Wieso lügst du dann?", kam es von Harry zurück. Hermione seufzte. Sollte sie? Sollte sie nicht? Was hatte sie zu verlieren? Würde er sie auslachen? Und Ron? Nun, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. „Ich hab nur festgestellt dass ich schrecklich durchschnittlich bin und besonders hübsch bin ich auch nicht. Eher hässlich." „Du bist nicht durchschnittlich! Ganz sicher nicht!", schaltete Ron sich plötzlich ein. Harry stimmte eifrig zu: „Eben! Du bist der intelligenteste Mensch den ich kenne. Du hast deine eigene Meinung und kannst gut mit Menschen umgehen. Und noch tausend andere Dinge auch. Du bist definitiv nicht durchschnittlich!"

„Okay, ja, meinetwegen, dann halt nicht durchschnittlich, _aber_", stimmte Hermione widerwillig zu, um direkt danach wieder zu widersprechen, „ich bin hässlich." Stille! Sie hatte es doch gewusst. Sie WAR hässlich und die Jungen fanden das auch. In Wirklichkeit überlegte Harry, wie er Hermione das Gegenteil klar machen sollte, immerhin war sie seine beste Freundin und es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie sich selbst so herunterspielte. Ron wunderte sich hauptsächlich, welche mysteriöse Krankheit das Mädchen befallen haben mochte, das sie sich so benahm. Seit wann bitte machte sich Hermione darüber Sorgen, ob wie gut aussah oder nicht? Das passte nicht zu ihr. Ron war verwirrt.

„Hermione", begann Harry nachdenklich, „kennst du die Sage vom Untergang Trojas?" Hermione starrte ihn an. Sie war völlig überrascht, dass Harry ihr jetzt mit der griechischen Sagenmythologie der Muggel kam und noch überraschter, dass er sie überhaupt kannte. „Ja, wieso?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Harry fuhr sogleich fort: „Dann weißt du auch, wer Helena vom Sparta war?" Hermione nickte nur, aber jetzt unterbrach Ron ihr Gespräch: „Wer war das? Diese Helena? Und was ist Sparta? Und Troja? Und wieso ist das untergegangen? Und wieso wisst ihr darüber und ich nicht?" Hermione und Harry sahen einander an, dann seufzte er und begann zu erzählen.

„Der Untergang Trojas ereignete sich einige Jahrzehnte oder sogar Jahrhunderte vor Christus – und nein, wer das ist werde ich dir nicht erzählen. Sagen wir mal so: es ist verdammt lange her. Troja war eine Stadt im heutigen Griechenland. Sparta auch, nur das Sparta meines Wissens noch existiert. Troja war eine große und reiche Stadt und Trojaner und Spartaner lebten in Frieden. Bis dann der trojanische Prinz Paris – ja, wie die französische Hauptstadt – die Frau das spartanischen Königs Menelaos ‚raubte'. Helena vom Sparta. Sie muss die schönste Frau der Welt gewesen sein und anscheinend auch die Tochter des griechischen Göttervater Zeus – frag nicht erst, ich werde dir auch nichts über die griechischen oder römischen Götter erzählen. Ich könnte diese Geschichte jetzt über die ganze Antike ausweiten, werde es aber nicht tun!

Helena ist aber wohl freiwillig mit Paris mitgegangen, denn die Göttin Aphrodite – Göttin der Liebe und nach ihr sind auch die Aphrodisiaka benannt, wie wir letztens eins in Zaubertränke brauen mussten – hatte ihren Zauber über beide geworfen oder so. Fakt ist, dass Paris Helena nicht wieder rausrücken wollte, also hat Menelaos Sparta angegriffen. Mit seinen Verbündeten, unter anderem Achilles, der als unbesiegbar galt oder so. Irgendjemand hat einen vergifteten Pfeil auf ihn abgeschossen, meines Wissens war das Kassandra, Paris Schwester, könnte aber auch jemand anderes gewesen sein, und so ist er dann doch gestorben. Er hat auch Paris älteren Bruder Hektor getötet, nach einem mehrtägigen Kampf und danach ging es bergab mit Troja. Könnte aber auch an der jahrelangen Verteidigung liegen. Oder die Götter haben da eingegriffen. Die waren nämlich ziemlich parteiisch und außerdem recht reizbar.

Beispiel gefällig? Hera, die Frau von Zeus und auch seine Schwester – frag nicht –, war eingeschnappt, weil Paris, als er zwischen ihr, Aphrodite und Athene – eine weitere Göttin – die Schönste wählen sollte, nicht Hera, sondern Aphrodite genommen hat. Irgendwo logisch, denn immerhin war sie die Göttin der Schönheit. Fakt ist, Hera war sauer und nachtragend und hat erbittert gegen die Trojaner gekämpft. Die Spartaner haben dann schließlich ein überlebensgroßes Holzpferd gebaut, haben ihre besten Männer darin versteckt und es den Trojanern geschenkt. Und die, dumm wir sie waren, haben das auch noch angenommen. Nachts sind die Spartaner dann rausgekrabbelt, haben ihre Kumpels rein gelassen, die Stadt angezündet und Troja war besiegt."

Ron starrte Harry sprachlos an und es war zu erkennen, dass in seinem Kopf die Gedanken durcheinander schwirrten. Was ihn an der Geschichte sprachlos machte, konnte Hermione nicht sagen, aber sie hatte es recht amüsant gefunden. „Wirklich interessant, wie man Homer auch wiedererzählen kann. Aber…", bemerkte sie an Harry gewandt, wurde aber von Ron unterbrochen: „Wer war das? Dieser… dieser… dieser Typ?" „Homer hat die Geschichte in seiner Ilias aufgeschrieben und jetzt halt die Klappe. Ich kann dir nachher ein Buch geben, wo das alles drinsteht." Ron schnaubte etwas von ‚lesen' und ‚Muggel-Quatsch', schwieg aber ansonsten.

„Was habe ich mit Helena von Sparta zu tun?", setzte Hermione nun ihre Frage fort. Harry grinste: „Helena war die schönste Frau der Welt und nun ja, sie hatte mit Menelaos zwei Kinder. Einen Jungen namens Nikos und ein Mädchen mit Namen Hermione. Irgendwas von der Schönheit der Mutter muss auch an der Tochter hängen geblieben sein" Hermione starrte ihn an. Hieß das, dass er sie schön fand? „Heißt das, dass du mich schön findest?" Harry schien einen Moment nachzudenken, dann bemerkte er jedoch: „Ja, durchaus. Oder, Ron, was sagst du?" Er grinste seine beiden besten Freunde an, nahm seine Sache und verschwand schnell nach oben. Aber nicht schnell genug, als dass Hermione sein selbstzufriedene Lächeln nicht hatte erkennen können.

„Ähm…", stammelte in dem Moment Ron an ihrer Seite und als Hermione den Kopf umwandte, stellte sie fest, dass sein Gesicht wohl noch röter war als seine Haare. „Also… äh…", stotterte Ron weiter und sie betrachtete ihn, „ich finde schon irgendwie… also, du bist nicht hässlich, Hermione… eigentlich… eigentlich bist du sogar echt schön…" Und plötzlich begriff Hermione. Begriff Rons Gestammel und seinen hochroten Kopf, begriff Harrys Grinsen und ihr eigenes Herzklopfen. Aphrodite hatte also wieder zugeschlagen. Nun gut, die Göttin hatte ihren Teil getan, der Rest lag bei ihr selber. Und sie würde nicht in Helenas Fußstapfen treten. Sie würde es schaffen! Sie lächelte Ron kurz zu, der immer noch verschämt auf seine Füße starrte und hob wieder ihr Buch. Zum lesen kam sie allerdings immer noch nicht, denn Ron war noch nicht fertig. „Ja… und jetzt?", fragte er sie und wirkte mehr als nur leicht unzufrieden mit ihrem passiven Verhalten. Hermione sah ihn kurz an – und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.


End file.
